Tu Recuerdo
by Zony-DarkLove
Summary: A Kai ultimamente su pasado lo atormenta, que pasara cuando aparezca una chica que hara que quede al descubierto su pasado y sus sentimientos hacia cierto peliazul. ¿que hara Takao al respecto? KaixTakao Yaoi.


**Pov Kai**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que empezó la clase y honestamente no eh prestado atención y no tengo intención de hacerlo. No es que no me guste la literatura –pues es una de mis asignaturas favoritas -es solo que hace días que no dejo de pensar en eso…

FLASH BACK

_-Kai… Kai- alguien me llama –Kai – vuelven a insistir. Abro los ojos pesadamente y observo una figura borrosa, era la silueta de una mujer y poco a poco mi visión se fue aclarando._

_-Que quieres madre- le respondí fríamente._

_-Kai, ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto con una voz dulce._

_-Simplemente… matando el tiempo-le respondí, ella esbozo una sonrisa._

_-Te gusta mucho este lugar ¿Cierto?- me preguntó sonriente._

_-Si- fue todo lo que respondí, ella me miro esperando que agregara un comentario a mi respuesta, el cual nunca llego. Suspiro y se puso de pie._

_-Me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo con la familia Kai, acabamos de llegar y no te hemos visto en mucho tiempo, sería mejor si pusieras de tu parte para que nuestra relación mejore, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te gusta hacer, quienes son tus amigos, cosas así- me miro con dulzura esperando mi respuesta._

_-Suelo estar aquí o en la biblioteca del abuelo, y… -hice una pausa y cerré los ojos – no tengo amigos- sentencie._

_-Me da gusto que me lo digas Kai, veras que dentro de poco tendrás buenos amigos, ven vamos a comer- me dijo con dulzura._

_-No tengo hambre- ella suspiró derrotada._

_-Te veo en casa Kai, y nunca olvides que te quiero- me dijo antes_ de marcharse.

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa fue la última vez que la vi, su sonrisa, su voz… El ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella…

FLASH BACK

_Llegue a la casa, era de noche y todo estaba oscuro, tuve un mal presentimiento. Subí a la habitación de mis padres y no encontré a nadie. De pronto escuche un sollozo. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me encontré con una niña muy parecida a mí llorando, ella al sentir mi presencia se giró a verme y, sin decir más, se lanzó a mis brazos, yo no opuse resistencia, podía sentir sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa._

_-¿Qué pasó?- fue lo único que pude decir al verla en ese estado._

_-Ellos...- las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar. ¿Ellos? no entendía –Ellos…- Volvió a repetir._

_-Ellos ¿Quién Kia? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño, en verdad no entendía nada y eso me hacía enfadar._

_Kia me miro aterrorizada- Ellos…-hizo una pausa y su agarre se volvió más fuerte enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda –murieron…- No necesito decir más, sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho y poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Ahora entendía todo. De las personas de las que Kia hablaba eran nuestros padres. Pero por que lloraba, porque sentía este vacío en el pecho. Yo los odiaba ¿no? No, no era odio lo que sentía, es solo que no entendía el porque me habían dejado con mi abuelo todo este tiempo, pero en realidad los quería, como no quererlos si eran mis padres. Mire a Kia, ella estaba destrozada, lloraba y lloraba. La abracé fuertemente y la lleve a la cama ella siguió llorando, paso el tiempo y empezó a calmarse. Y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro._

FIN FLASHBACK

Kia y yo vivimos juntos por unas semanas en casa del abuelo, pero un día ella se fue… y me dejo solo.

FLASH BACK

_-¡Kia!... ¡Kia!- Gritaba desesperado, la había buscado toda la mañana y no aparecía._

_-Joven Kai, la señorita Kia no está- Me dijo un sirviente._

_-¿No está? ¿Por qué?-_

_-Desconozco la razón, pero su hermana salió hace poco con su equipaje joven Kai- me respondió._

_-No puede ser- Me fui corriendo hasta el despacho del abuelo y abrí la puerta bruscamente- ¡¿por qué se fue?- _

_-¡qué demonios te sucede mocoso!- me grito al tiempo que se levantaba y golpeaba su escritorio._

_-¡Por qué se fue Kia!-le rete_

_-Ahh… esa mocosa- sonrió arrogante- la mande a estudiar al extranjero y no la veras dentro de mucho tiempo Kai-_

_-Eres un maldito – le dije con rabia y me gire para salir de la habitación. Pero antes de salir la voz de mi abuelo me alcanzó._

_-Esa niña solo estaba interfiriendo entre tu entrenamiento y tu Kai, no iba a permitir que esa mocosa te alejara de tus objetivos. Veras que luego me lo agradecerás. – Me dijo tranquilamente._

_Salí de ahí, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Al llegar me abalancé a mi cama, lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas- ¿por qué Kia? ¿Por qué? Tú me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado- dije entre sollozos_

FIN FLASH BACK

Fue a partir de ahí que jure que nunca más volvería a confiar en las personas, porque cada que lo hacía me lastimaban. Pero al parecer no pude mantener ese juramento, ¿Por qué? La razón tiene nombre Takao Kinomiya y por ende Ray, Max, Kenny y Hilary, aunque esta última no era tan cercana como los otros. Ellos me hicieron entender que era necesario confiar en los demás. Puede que sean molestos y se comporten como niños pero son mis amigos aunque sea incapaz de reconocerlo abiertamente.

**Pov normal**

-¡Takao!- grito una chica castaña- cuando entenderás que tienes que ser puntual-

-Basta Hilary no es para que te pongas de esa manera- Respondió tranquilamente el peli azul

-¡Takao!-volvió a gritar Hilary

-Opino igual que Hilary Takao-Intervino Max-es importante ser puntual.

-Como sea-dijo sin interés

-Oigan chicos- hablo Ray por primera vez en el día- ¿Kai aún no ha regañado a Takao?

-Ahora que lo dices Ray- Takao volteo a ver al bicolor que miraba hacia la ventana. Hilary se acercó lentamente y le hablo- Kai… Kai- puso suavemente su mano en la espalda del bicolor y este dio un respingo.

-Kai te encuentras bien- pregunto Ray acercándose al lugar.

-Si…- respondió quedo.

-Tal parece que el gran Kai Hiwatari no puso atención en clase- se burló el peli azul.

-Takao, Kai no necesita estudiar para sacar buenas notas, deberías aprender de el- lo regaño Max

-hmp- dijo Kai levantándose de su silla y saliendo del salón rápidamente.

-"a donde irá Kai"- se preguntó Ray y comenzó a seguirlo.

Kai camino hasta la azotea, donde solía estar normalmente en periodo de clases, ya que le era aburrido estar en los salones repasando lo que ya sabía. Se recostó suavemente en una de las paredes e intento relajarse, hasta que escucho una voz.

-Kai- lo llamo Ray

-Que es lo que quieres Ray- respondió fríamente el bicolor.


End file.
